tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Mew Power (French)
The French dub of Mew Mew Power sets it self apart from other Mew Mew dubs from the English version. While most of the English names (with the exception of a few characters) are kept, a lot of changes and plotholes from the English version were fixed in the French dub due to them actually dubbing the 2nd half of the series. The French version keeps the setting in Tokyo and while some of the ages remained the same from the English dub, some of the characters' ages (most notably Wesley and Kikki) were changed back to their original Japanese ages to avoid plotholes in certain scenes. A lot of the sarcastic talk and puns were removed from the first half of the series when it was dubbed as well. The French version aired on the Teletoon channel in France. Name Changes Most of the names from the English version are kept but some were changed for various reasons and minor characters in the 2nd half of the series got name changes to match with the first season. List of character name changes: *Corina Bucksworth - Corina Dujardin de Montéclair *Renée Roberts - Estelle-Renée Roberts *Deep Blue - Lord Blue *Shintaro Momomiya - Sebastian Hanson *Megan - Charlotte *Monsieur Lapain - Signor Villioti (Due to the characters already speaking French, they changed his native language to Italian.) *Ms. Rosbe - Ms. Rose *Asano - Mistigri *Mariko - Virginie *Shunsuke - Gregory *Kanna Saionji - Anaïs de la Coquillette *Yuebin Long - Jet Bruce Chan *Ayano Uemura - Natasha de La Rosière *Momoka - Emily Episode List Season 1 * Episode 1 - Première Mission en Équipe (First Mission as a Team) * Episode 2 - Un Chat Parmi Nous (A Cat Among Us) * Episode 3 - La Mewtation (The Mew-tation) * Episode 4 - Le Fantôme de la Piscine (The Ghost of the Pool) * Episode 5 - La Part du Lion (The Lion's Share) * Episode 6 - Agile Comme un Chat (Agile as a Cat) * Episode 7 - Le Bal de Charité (The Charity Ball) * Episode 8 - Un Véritable Petit Singe (A Real Little Monkey) * Episode 9 - L'esprit de la Montagne (The Spirit of the Mountain) * Episode 10 - Coup de Ballet (Ballet Shock) * Episode 11 - La Cinquième Mew Mew? (The Fifth Mew Mew?) * Episode 12 - Une Mew Mew Apprivoisée (A Mew Mew Tamed) * Episode 13 - Un Bien Lourd Secret (A Good, Massive Secret) * Episode 14 - Drôle de Papillon (Funny Butterfly) * Episode 15 - Un Héros Qui Sommeille... (A Sleeping Hero...) * Episode 16 - Coup de Foudre à la Bibliothèque (Love at First Sight at the Library) * Episode 17 - Coup de Froid (Cold Shock) * Episode 18 - Le Chevalier Bleu (The Blue Knight) * Episode 19 - Week-end à la Mer (Weekend at the Sea) * Episode 20 - La Sœur de L'année (The Sister of the Year) * Episode 21 - Une Mew Mew Quitte le Nid (A Mew Mew Leaves the Nest) * Episode 22 - Les Devoirs de Vacances (Vacation Homework) * Episode 23 - Coup de Foudre (Love at First Sight) * Episode 24 - Méfiez-Vous des Diamants (Beware of Diamonds) * Episode 25 - À la Recherche de L'eau Bleue (The Search for Blue Aqua) * Episode 26 - Un Enjeu de Taille (A Major Challenge) Season 2 * Episode 27 - La Déclaration (The Declaration) * Episode 28 - Quelle Vie de Chat! (What a Cat Life!) * Episode 29 - Un Amour Interdit (A Forbidden Love) * Episode 30 - Clair Comme du Cristal (Clear as Crystal) * Episode 31 - Un Père un Peu Trop Protecteur (A Father a Little Too Over-Protective) * Episode 32 - Un Défi de Grande Classe (A High-Class Challenge) * Episode 33 - Le Prétendant de Kikki (A Suitor For Kikki) * Episode 34 - Une Adorable Poupée (An Adorable Doll) * Episode 35 - Ne Pleure pas Petite Émilie (Don't Cry Little Emily) * Episode 36 - L'origine du Projet Mew Mew (The Origin of Project Mew Mew) * Episode 37 - Joyeux Noël! (Merry Christmas!) * Episode 38 - Une Décision Impossible (An Impossible Decision) * Episode 39 - La Magie des Rêves (The Magic of Dreams) * Episode 40 - Un Nouvel Ami (A New Friend) * Episode 41 - Balade Sous-Marine (Underwater Ballad) * Episode 42 - Une Amie S'en Va (A Friend Leaves) * Episode 43 - Amie ou Ennemie? (Friend or Enemy) * Episode 44 - Une Forêt Dans la Ville (A Forest in the City) * Episode 45 - La Fin d'une Énigme (The End of an Enigma) * Episode 46 - Un Nouvel Allié (A New Ally) * Episode 47 - La Puissance de L'amour (The Power of Love) * Episode 48 - Perdus dans une Autre Dimension (Lost in Another Dimension) * Episode 49 - La Résurrection du Seigneur Bleu (The Resurrection of Lord Blue) * Episode 50 - Un Cruel Dilemme (A Cruel Dilemma) * Episode 51 - Un Dernier Espoir (One Last Hope) * Episode 52 - Le Tout Pour le Tout (All For Everything) Music From the first half of the series, the French version dubbed the English theme song and both transformation songs into French. In the 2nd half, they took My Sweetheart, dubbed it and made it into a season 2 theme song. The other songs that were originally in the English version were replaced with instrumentals. List of Songs: *Season 1 Opening: Mew Mew! (Originally titled "Team Up!") *1st Transformation Theme: Animal Instinct (Same as the English song) *2nd Transformation Theme: In Our Nature (Originally titled "Supernatural") *Season 2 Opening: They Are the Mew Mews (Originally titled "My Sweetheart") Home Video Release All 52 episodes were aired in Teletoon France but when the DVDs were released only the first 8 episodes(the pilot and 1-7), that were dubbed from the 4Kids version, were put on disk with no mention of episodes 9-26 ever being released. After 27-52 were dubbed uncut, they were released on 2 DVD boxsets with 8 disks in total. Weapon & Attack Names Most of the weapon and attack names were changed when Mew Mew was dubbed in French. In this dub, each Mew Mew has 2 attacks(with the exception of Zoey's Scepter of Power). Here is a list of all of the weapons and attacks from this version. Zoey: *1st Weapon: Bell of Light *1st Attack: Bell of Light, Full Power! *2nd Weapon: Bell of Light + Wings of Hope *2nd Attack: Wings of Hope, Full Power! *3rd Weapon: Scepter of Power *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: *Weapon: Heart Bow *1st Attack: Heart Bow, Full Power! *2nd Attack: Silver Arrow! Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets *1st Attack: Attack of Great Depths! *2nd Attack: Deep Wave Attack! Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *1st Attack: Tambourine Trench! *2nd Attack: Gumdrop Attack! Renée: *Weapon: Sharp Whip (Her weapon is baton-shaped in season 1 but gains its cross shape in season 2) *1st Attack: Unnamed. *2nd Attack: Lash of the Sharp Whip! Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson & Mini-Mew - Sophie Landresse * Corina Dujardin de Montéclair - Nathalie Hugo * Bridget Verdant - Géraldine Frippiat * Kikki Benjamin - Marie Van Renterghem (Sometimes credited as Marie Van R) * Estelle-Renée Roberts - Marielle Ostrowski * Mark Gautier/Gottino, Blue Knight & Marco - Philippe Allard * Elliot Grant - Christophe Hespel ''' * Wesley J. Coolridge III - '''Frederik Haùgness * Dren - Emmanuel Dekoninck ''' * Sardon & Zoey's Father (1st voice) - '''Mathieu Moreau * Tarb - Sébastien Hebrant ''' * Lord Blue & Zoey's Father (3rd voice) - '''Romain Barbieux * Zoey's Mom - Nathalie Hons * Ian & Zoey's Father (2nd voice) - Tony Beck * Sergio - David Manet * Chrys - Julie Basecqz * Natasha de la Rosière - Marie-Line Landerwijn Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations